20 Bloody Questions Day
by A Fish That Has A Secret Wish
Summary: One-Shot Draco/OC excerpt from my story, though it'll be a long while till I get to this point in the plot. Draco and Gaddy celebrate St. Valentine's Day in their own way, and we get the satisfaction of some down-n-dirty fluff.


Draco swept into his room, glad to be rid of all the floating hearts and singing cherubs that were suffocating the corridors of Hogwarts. It was maddening, St. Valentine's Day. If only more people had the dignity to keep all the theatrics behind closed doors, or in velvet boxes, maybe he wouldn't have had to jinx that Ravenclaw third year. Then again, he felt he'd have enjoyed it regardless of ceasing her conjuring rose petals on the head of some unsuspecting boy.... Draco made himself ignore the thankful smile of the boy as he watched the girl drop to the ground, straight as a board. The thought of bettering someone's day made him feel ill.

Upon placing his school robe on the coat rack next to his door, though, all anti-Valentine's thoughts shattered. Sitting quietly at the head of his bed was Gaddy, books and parchment strewn along the surprisingly fixed and tucked in bed. A heat rose in both his loins and his chest as he stared at her, looking very at home. Her necktie and a few buttons of her blouse were undone, shoes sitting at the side of his bed, her propped up knees holding her textbook and giving him a tantalizing view of her thighs. Of course, she paid him no attention, her whole essence focused on what looked to be her dog-eared copy of _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_.

"I let myself in."

Draco managed, against every active organ in his body, not to jump at her sudden addressing. "You should really learn to lock your door more thoroughly than with a mechanic lock. I broke in without using magic."

"Uh-huh..." Needless to say he was speechless; Draco was still unused to the everyday Gaddy, the one who, oddly enough, was almost exactly the same as the old days when they hated each other. Aloof, impartial, and either ignorant of or successfully ignoring human subtleties, the only thing different about her was the steadily growing comfort she allowed herself around Draco, and the fact that they shagged at least twice a week.

Draco eyed the dresser against the right wall. On top of the cherry wood sat a long, velvet blue box, the kind he'd just been thinking about. Despite his current understanding of Gaddy's character, he'd bought the gift at the last Hogsmeade visit, still weary of the female side of the holiday. Though it now seemed there might not be much to worry about.

'_Only one way to find out...'_

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked, walking briskly to the dresser while untying his school tie.

"That's a very open-ended question."

Draco rolled his eyes, wrapping his tie around the box and slipping it into the top drawer.

"What's the date?"

"14th."

"Month?"

"February."

"And do you know what holiday falls on this particular day of the month?"

"Valentine's Day? 20-Bleedin'-Questions Day? I dunno..."

Despite his reluctances, Draco found himself irritated with her blatant disregard of the holiday. Surely she had to have seen all the flying hormones and lovey-dovey rubbish during the day.

"How can you be so flippant about this? Yes it's St. Valentine's Day, and you're sitting there working on Ancient Runes."

"Uhm, yea, cause it's due tomorrow and I never finished the last section."

Draco turned, only to find Gaddy hadn't moved save for her pen flying on parchment.

"You are not normal."

"Thank you?"

"Any other girl would be put out if I didn't come in bouncing like a--"

"Ferret?"

Draco sneered at the smirking girl. "Mature."

Gaddy simply flipped open a dictionary at her side, leafing through it before returning to her parchment. Draco glowered at her for a moment before disappearing into his bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, strolling around the bed and sitting at Gaddy's feet.

"Did you want to do something this weekend," He offered breezily. "There's a Hogsmeade trip."

"Not particularly."

"Then why're you here?"

"It made more sense."

"How?"

"As much time as I seem to be spending after hours with you, I might as well get something done."

Draco scoffed. "You're in here to do your homework?"

"Generally."

"...Are you listening to yourself?"

Gaddy consulted the dictionary again. "Seeing as to how we haven't shagged since before you went to Hogsmeade last weekend, I figured you'd be jumping my bones--"

"Jumping your bones?!"

Gaddy let out a chuckle. "That's when someone's so horny they almost literally jump--"

"I know what it means! Why would I be the one--?"

"Can you honestly see me begging for sex?"

"Well..." Now _that_ was an entertaining thought.

"Cue you getting horny off weird fantasies I'd never do."

"Shove off! It's not like you tell me to stop or anything."

"Cause you're an awesome fuck. But I still wouldn't beg for it."

Draco's brow furrowed; in all her bluntness Gaddy hadn't once looked at him, nor answered any of his Valentine's Day questions.

"You're bloody infuriating." He muttered, leaning back on his hands.

"And you like to point fingers when you don't understand something."

"Wha--_You're_ the one who--"

"There's that Malfoy finger."

Draco shut up, setting his jaw and glaring furiously at the curly-haired girl.

"If you give me a few, I'll be on my back in no time."

This time he didn't repress his wince. "Do you have to be like that?"

"Are you getting sensitive, 'cause I can leave now if you need..."

"Piss off. It's just how you are. I always thought you believed yourself 'too cool' or something, but you honestly don't give a shit about anything outside of your self-interest."

"Just because you can't figure out someone as simple as me doesn't mean I won't be able to read things about you. Like how we'll probably be shagging within the next ten minutes."

Now she was dangling a heavy moral dilemma above Draco. The idea of an all-nighter, judging by his watch, was much more than appealing. But he was so annoyed that he didn't want to give her the satisfaction. She'd started some kind of psychological war between his general personality and inner horndog. To fend off the building heat in his thighs, Draco pushed off the bed, walking to his dresser and resolutely pulling out the velvet jewelry box. He gripped it and turned just in time to see Gaddy snap her book shut, her parchment already rolled up at her side, and look up at him. He marched over almost angrily, jutting the box in her face.

"I don't do jewelry." She responded on cue.

"Just take it before I knock you over the head."

A dark eyebrow cocked up inquiringly. She took the box, running her hands along the velvet.

"I'm only opening it so you don't knock me out and do weird stuff to my body."

"Shut up and look."

Snapping the box open, Gaddy was pleasantly surprised. For female jewelry, the bracelet was exceptionally plain. It was a simple chain of silver, with a small clasp and no charms or engravings. She had to admit, she liked it.

"It's sterling." Draco commented, hands shoved in his pockets. "I refused to get anything cheap, but figured you wouldn't like gold or diamonds."

Gaddy nodded approvingly. "Thanks..."

Draco suddenly kneeled before her, taking the bracelet and deftly locking it around her left wrist. They sat in silence for a moment, Gaddy fiddling with the chain in her lap.

"Is this the part where you ask me out?"

Draco snorted, watching the bracelet with a determined focus. "I think I already did that."

"Just being 'sensitive' to you." Gaddy jabbed.

"Isn't that what couples do?" He sneered.

"I dunno; are we a couple?"

"Why, did you want us to be?"

Gaddy leaned back, blowing back a curled hair from her eyes. "It doesn't matter to _me_ what it's called."

Draco didn't say anything.

"Do you want to have me as a 'girlfriend'?"

"I...guess..."

"Well then, I 'guess' I'm your girlfriend. Simple." Draco stood, frowning and unconvinced. Gaddy followed suite, standing toe-to-toe against him.

"Why're you so worried about what this is? If something doesn't fit, don't indulge it. There's no need to label anything."

Draco rolled his eyes. "There you go, ruining everything with you infallible logic."

Gaddy grinned. "You think my logic's infallible, do you?" She slipped her hands along his shoulders, clasping them behind his head. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I dare say you're spoiling me."

Automatically Draco slid his hands up her hips. "If all it takes is flattering your intellectual ego, I'll be a rich man."

Gaddy pushed herself on her toes, brushing her lips against his. "Sterling silver doesn't seem so rich." She breathed, kissing him lightly.

"You're the one who--liked it." They softly pecked at each other in the midst of their banter. Draco turned and lay back on the bed, pulling Gaddy on top of him and burying a hand in her hair. When Gaddy felt his erection straining along her inner thigh, she pulled back.

"Like I said; 10 minutes."

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"But you're not on your back."

"Unless your determined to keep me up here all night, I'd let this one go."

Draco sucked his teeth, opting to kiss Gaddy and push some books off the bed. At least they would be spending St. Valentine's Day together, and besides all his preconceptions, Draco couldn't help but notice he felt happy at the thought of it.

* * *

**This was just a random writing I did WAY ahead of schedule for my story, helped me characterize my...characters... I guess you could say this does happen anyways, but I wasn't planning on putting it in the story, so I figured this would make any upcoming fans lust after something. And it's the only thing I could publish shamelessly before having things beta-ed. So if anyone liked it, I appreciate the time you took for me. Even if it wasn't personal. **


End file.
